


Going along for the ride

by Pipthechaotic



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Watch me screw this up a second time yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipthechaotic/pseuds/Pipthechaotic
Summary: No one knows who Danny Phantom is - wait there is one person who does Wes Weston he is a fairly normal boy with  a huge obsession with trying to prove that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom what twist and turns will happen there way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I go again with this fic so this is a rewrite of a fic years ago that I decided needed to be remade and completed. This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic I can't for sure say how many chapters just that there will be a lot.

In amity park a nice peaceful town...well that is until ghost started to pop up and wreak havoc. But thank goodness for this place had its own hero to stop the chaos from destroying the beloved town. This hero was none other than the ghost boy Danny Phantom, who was much loved by everyone. Except of course the town's resident ghost hunters that tried there hardest to catch him without success. 

There was also another who didn't love the ghost hero as well he is just your average young 14-year-old boy. Who just so happens to have a ton of pictures pinned all over the walls of his bedroom.

The picture on the walls are none other than the ghost hero himself Danny Phantom as well as pictures of town resident Danny Fenton. The son of ghost hunters Maddie, and Jack Fenton, and younger brother to honor student Jazz Fenton. Also having below average grades and close friend with Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley.

Sleeping in the bed the opposite side of the mess of photos is the young 14-year-old Wes Weston. Who is currently sleeping soundly until of course when his alarm started going off.

"Ugh" Wes groaned as the light from the window hit his face making his eyes scrunch up. I hate morning's he thought as he sluggishly sat himself right up on his bed.

Slowly his eyes started to re-open it took a few blinks for them to adjust to the brightness of the room. Wes sat there for a couple minutes, letting his sleepless wear off so that his body could fully awake. He then got up and gave his stiff muscles a quick stretch before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to get ready for school.

When he was finished in there he got dressed in his usual clothes a white t-shirt, Dark blue jeans, and white sneaker's. He also decides to grab his green hoodie to put on since it was kinda cold. Giving his dark red hair a quick brush with his fingers he moves to go get his book bag situated. 

He grabbed his notebook from his desk that were densely covered in ripped notebook papers that had all his theory's written on them. He also made sure to put his hw and books into his bag and of course a few pencils. Making sure everything was accounted for he looked to his picture covered wall.

"This time, I will get some proof then people will stop treating me like I'm crazy, People will finally know the truth that Phantom is Fent-...".

"WES YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"shit, COMING DAD!" He yanked his backpack on and bolted down the stairs, where his dad was at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. He took an apple from the fridge and started to take bites of it as he was running out.

"Bye dad see you after school" Wes said mouth full as he was about to run out the door his dad stopped him.

"Wait hold on a minute" His dad told him grabbing something off the countertop.

"Dad I really have to go before I'm late" Wes said inching closer to the door.

"I know but I didn't want you leaving without taking your lunch" His Dad said unzipping his backpack to put his lunch in it.

"Thanks Dad ill see you later" Wes then ran out the door then started sprinting down the sidewalk. 

Once he was a good 10-minute walk from the school he started to slow down. Wes liked this time of the morning walking helps to clear his head and was calming. And it also was a great time to think of new plans of exposing the truth to everyone in amity park. Once he was finished with the apple and threw it in the nearest trash can, he started to get lost in thought.

No one in this town believes me which i don't understand Phantom and Fenton are the same person they both look exactly the same. The only minor difference's being the eye, and hair color's but otherwise completely the same. And really even Phantom and Fenton sound similar to each other not to mention they have the same first name coincidence I don't think so.

Wes being so deep in thought didn't even notice that he was already right in front of the school building. He only noticed when someone pushed passed him to get in snapping him out of thought raising his head to look at the building.

"Oh I'm here" he said as he walked up into the school doors then making a beadline to his locker. Which was near the fount of the school which is great in the morning not so much the afternoon though.

"Hmm, what class do I have first today?" Wes pondered as he opened his locker.

"Oh yeah i have that new english class i was moved into today".

Long story short his old english teacher was...to put it lightly a fucking moron which was the exact words that just so happen to slip from my mouth during one of the classes...So yeah I was moved i just hope that this new teacher is at least some what knows what there doing.

He started to walk to his new english room feeling actually really excited, Maybe for once he could finally enjoy English. And learn something for a change instead of daydreaming of different possible way's to kill the teacher in his head.

When he saw his new classroom door, he took a deep breath and opened the door ready to finally learn something. Also hopefully get a good grade in here for once in his life. As he took a step in he gave a quick look around the room to see if he knew any of the people that were in this class he recognized a few.

There was his new teacher of course at the front of the class sitting even sitting Wes could tell he was severely out of shape, not to mention balding. The teacher looks up for a second at him before motioning to him to find a seat.

Before moving Wes noticed Dash Baxter the main jock and massive bully of the school with his follower and much nicer Kwan. There was Paulina Sanchez main popular girl in school, which I never could understood since she is as shallow as a puddle with her follower Star.

There were also some of the geek kids in the back of the class and a few others he didn't know- wait what. Wes's eye's went wide because no way, no way Is that who I think it is. Yes, Yea it is Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson closest friends, well only friends to Danny Fenton.

Wes just stood there for a minute in shock before finally making his way over to one of the two available seats left. The seconded to last one near the window's and started to think about this new situation. Foley and Manson are in this class, he just couldn't believe it! But he had to look on the bright side. Maybe now he could confront them about Fenton being Phantom and finally get the answers to all his questions.

Before Wes could finish his train of thought someone came bursting into the classroom slamming the door open with a bang in the process.

"s-sorry I'm late Mr. lancer" the person huffed out trying to regain their breath. 

Wes froze it couldn't be but as he turned his head to the source of the commotion he was greeted with fucking Fenton himself. Wes could only stare as Fenton tried to catch his breath holding onto the door frame for support.

Fenton is in this class was the only thought that was going through his head as panic started to fill him. And at that moment of utter panicness because really Danny Fenton the one he's been trying for months to prove is Phantom is in his new English class Wes could only think of one thing.

"I'm screwed" and at this moment he just knew this was going to be one fucked up stress-filled year.


	2. Two down...many more to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok i actually had motivation to do a second chapter whitsh is surprising but anywho enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we are second chapter in and (hopefully) many more to come.
> 
> (Also shout out to JJ for beta reading this chapter)

Wes is DEAD. He is beyond dead of course, out of every English class he had to be put in one with Fenton. You know, the one he's been trying for months to reveal as Phantom. Yeah, he's screwed. How in the world is he gonna go and talk to his friends about Fenton being Phantom when he is RIGHT THERE?!

As Wes was having his little mental crises he nearly missed it when his new teacher, Mr Lancer, I think Fenton called him, told Fenton to take a seat. 

He turned his head to see what seat Fenton would take, obviously it would be near Manson and Foley. But then he noticed that there were no open seats near those two. ‘Then where is he going to sit?’ Wes questioned but out of the corner of his eye he noticed an empty desk right in front of him.

"Are you shitting me?!" Wes yelled in a hushed whisper as Fenton walked over to the spot ahead of him. As Fenton sat down Wes decided to take this opportunity, to observe him up close.

Fenton looks relatively normal from up close with plain black hair, pale skin, and a thin frame. The only thing that was relatively interesting was how bright of a blue his eyes were. Besides the fact he was Phantom, nothing stood out about Fenton. He looked like just a normal kid.

‘This is probably all just for show, so that no one suspects that he’s Phantom.’ Wes thought, ‘But his little act doesn’t fool me one bit. I will get proof and finally expose Fenton’s little secret.’

"Mr. Weston, Mr. Weston!" Mr Lancer exclaimed, jolting Wes out of thought.

"Um, what?" Wes questioned, looking wide-eyed at the teacher.

"For the third time, can you please come to the front of the class room and introduce yourself?" Mr. lancer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Wes also took notice that everyone was looking at him making his face tinge pink in embarrassment. Slowly, he got up and maneuvered his way up to the front of the room. When Wes turned around most of the class at this point were snickering at him which made his face get warmer. He quickly looked down, trying his best to hide his redding face.

Wes couldn't believe his bad luck. He couldn't just last ten minutes without humiliating himself. He just stood there waiting for Mr. Lancer to say something, anything so that he could go back to his seat.

"Well class, let me finally introduce you all to Wes Weston, Mr. Weston was moved from another class. I hope you all can give him a warm welcome" He then walked over to the chalkboard which Wes took as a hint to fast walk back to his seat.

The moment he sat down Mr. Lancer began the lesson, not that Wes was paying much attention. He was much more focused on, one, trying to get his face to return to its original shade. And, two, trying to come up with a plan that will guarantee him some solid evidence of Fenton's secret.

Since obviously he can't just go up to him and be like, "Hey I'm Wes, you have no clue who I am, but I know you’re Phantom." No, that would just be ridiculous and would get him no evidence. Wes needed to do this right. 

‘Hmmm maybe Wes could... no, to simplistic and tiresome. He could…. no, that's just plain stupid. Ugh, why is this so difficult?!’ He thought.

Wes turned his gaze towards the window, giving his mind a short break from the stressful thinking. After a moment he heard some hushed whispering to his side Wes then moved his eyes to the source.

Unsurprisingly, it was coming from Fenton, Foley, and Manson instead of turning back to the window Wes chose to listen in on their conversation.

"Danny what the heck happened last night?" accused Manson, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah dude, you just took off without a word" Added Foley.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry sigh it's just I saw shadow dash off and I wanted to get to him before he caused anymore trouble" Fenton explained.

Fenton huffed rubbing the back of his neck "It was dumb, I know, it won't happen again sorry for worrying you guys" He finished, looking down guiltily.

“It's fine Danny just, tell us before you go running off by yourself," Manson finished, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah that would be nice so I don't have to be nagged non-stop about where you are," Foley added in a smug tone towards Manson. She then sent him a dark glare before kicking him right in the shin. As the the young tech geek winced in pain Fenton let out a small chuckle, watching his friends bicker.

‘Shadows? what are they even talking about?’ Wes pondered this for a moment before it clicked. ‘They were talking about a ghost! but what kind of ghost has a shadow? You know what never mind, I have more important things to think about. So Foley and Manson really do know the truth! I expected as much but as wasn’t completely sure until now. They’re all very close heck, I bet he probably tells them every little thing he knows.’

Wes's eyes widened with realization.

He tells his FRIEND'S everything, so if Wes were to become his friend then maybe he would tell him everything too. Wes gave a tiny smirk at that thought oh the irony of Fenton handing over all his secrets to the person who wanted to expose it all. Ok, he had to plan this out right there could be absolutely no mistakes if he wanted this to go the way he wanted.

So.

How do you make friends?

Wes didn't have much experience in this type of thing, not saying he didn't have friends, his teammates were like his friends. But actually making an effort and introducing himself was a new thing entirely. Maybe he should just introduce himself first then figure the rest along the way.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and faced the friend group, making sure to check that Lancer wasn't looking this way.

"Um excuse me" Wes whispered towards the three.

When the trio looked his way Wes felt a thousand times more nervous then he was before. On wrong move could fuck this up, he had to be careful and not act like an idiot.

"Hi, i wanted to introduce myself, my name’s Wes" 

‘Nailed it!; He thought, subconsciously giving himself a pat on the back.

The group gave each other a look until Fenton was the one to break the silence.

"Uh, hi. I'm Danny" Fenton said springing the other two to do the same.

"Sam," Manson Said.

"The names Tucker Foley, TF for too fine," Foley followed after, causing Mason to cringe.

‘Ok, so far so good,’ thought Wes. Just as he was about to start up a real conversation out of nowhere, a huge glowing robot looking guy phases up from the floor. After a minute everyone in the room started screaming and running to make an escape. Well all except Fenton, Foley, Manson, the robot looking thing, and Wes, who was in too much shock to do anything.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouted, but it got drowned out by all the screams. Wes was just about to interact with Fenton and this shit happens, unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* now on to chapter 3


	3. phases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo yalls im not dead yet im sorry that this chapter has taken me literal months to post the words just didnt want to form in my brain for a while anywho im not gonna abandon this fic no matter how long it takes i will finish this.
> 
> (Beta-ed by my great little bro his a03 account is @godcannotdefeatfanfic go check out his writting its amazing)

You know in this type of situation you'd probably expect the most rational thing would be getting the hell out of there like any other normal human being would do, right? Well, let’s just say Wes was not at all a rational human being, so he just sat there in the same spot at his desk and watched this whole scene unfold hoping that no one noticed him there.

"Skulker?! What are you doing here? Didn't you give up trying to capture me at school because of all the ‘inconveniences?’" Fenton questioned, locking his body into a defensive stance. Manson and Foley got into defensive stances as well, glaring at the high-tech ghost hunter.

The ghost, 'Skulker’, apparently retracted his jet pack back into his body and was barely four feet in front of Fenton before pulling out a blaster out from his belt pointing it in Fenton’s direction.

"I do not need to explain myself to an insolent halfbreed brat like you!" Skulker growled out.

"No need to get so defensive," Fenton replied in a snarky tone, both hands raised up before dropping them both and letting out a sigh. "You know what, never mind let's just get this over with”

Wes just sat there wide-eyed. 

'What the hell is going on!' He thought, watching this bizarre scene.

"I'm going ghost!" shouted Fenton a blue ring of light then appeared around his waist. It split into two different rings, simultaneously moving up and down his body. As the rings passed over Fenton’s body his hair became a pure white, eyes a glowing neon green, his skin turning a few shades tanner. Fenton was also sporting a new outfit that consisted of a black jumpsuit with white around the collar, matching white gloves, and boots an outfit that Wes was very familiar with.

Wes’s mind froze trying to process what he just saw.

“Ok, Skulker, I actually did my homework last night, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get a grade just because of whatever dumb scheme you cooked up this week. Either go back now or prepare to get the beating of your afterlife,” Fenton said, arms crossed, floating a few inches off the ground.

“Welp, I grow tired of your excessive whining I can not wait until I skin you and I won't ever hear your annoying voice again” Skulker replied with a creepy grin, showing all his unsettling sharp teeth. 

'OH YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE MORON JUST SHOUTS THAT SHIT OUT NOT EVEN CHECKING TO SEE IF SOMEONE (like him) IS WATCHING!!???'

As Wes was having his brief mental break down he forgot that his desk was right next to the trash bin which in his frustration he ended up knocking right over. When it made contact with the ground the room became dead (hehe) quiet, making the crash sound echo.

'Fuck me'

Fenton whipped his head so fast Wes was sure if he was a normal person it would have caused whiplash. His eyes roamed before landing on Wes. Fenton’s body went completely rigid, eyes wide open like a deer in headlights.

"Wha-?" before Fenton could say anything else, Skulker blasted him through the blackboard, leaving a Fenton shaped hole in its place.

“Looks like my cue to leave,” He muttered, reaching for the door. Foley and Manson rushed over to stop him but tripped over each other, crashing into Wes, making all of them fall to the ground.

Wes didn't give them time to recover before he popped up, ripped open the door, and dashed down the hallway.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck" 

'they know I know now shit this was not part of the plan well it was but not this soon' He made a sharp turn causing him to slide and slam into the lockers. 

"Ow, shit" Wes hissed out but continued down the hallway at a slower pace, holding his injured left arm, wincing every time it moved.

‘That's definitely gonna leave a bruise, fantastic’ Wes thought as he passed by the last row of lockers near the door.

When Wes finally came out the doors a loud boom, a cloud of smoke greeted him, and sounds of people screaming and running away Wes could only get a couple of steps out before he started coughing, he staggered through the dust blinking rapidly, trying to get his eyes to adjust. 

When they did the first thing he saw was Fenton and that Skulker ghost fighting in a massive crater that had been created by whatever caused the loud ‘boom’ a few seconds before. Fenton didn't have a scratch on him, and Wes gave his injured arm a slight squeeze in spite that he wasn't even the one fighting and yet he gets the most injured. Wes was pondering if he should stay there and try to get a better look but thought better of it when he realized he left his camera in his book bag that was conveniently still in the nearly destroyed English classroom.

He pushed himself through the crowded nearly tripping on multiple people who were frantically running around then Wes saw a clear opening. Before he could fully make it out someone knocked into the back of his left shoulder, successfully making Wes topple over onto the hard, unforgiving concrete of the sidewalk.

‘God fucking damn it, can anything go right today?!?’ Wes rolled out of the stomping path of people so he wouldn’t be trampled, once he was safe he stood himself up, his arm was throbbing even more from the fall.

Unbeknownst to Wes, the two battling ghosts were right above where he was standing. Skulker was using his blaster on Danny but he kept missing. Skulker’s uncharastically poor aim (or maybe it was due to the skill Danny had acquired from nearly daily encounters with the ghost) greatly pleased Danny, as was evident on his face. It seemed fairly routine until Skulker surprised Danny by shooting one of his ghost trapping nets in his direction. Danny tried to dodge it but he was too slow and it wrapped itself tightly around his legs making Danny lose his focus. He started falling to the ground, which usually wouldn't be that bad for Danny, if not for someone standing right in the path he was falling ...it was now time for him to panic a bit.

After Wes was finished thoroughly cursing the idiotic people that inhabited his school, he decided that he had enough for today and was just going to go home. Exposing Fenton could happen another day when he was more prepared for these types of random ghost fights situation.

But as Wes turned to the direction that his house was in he heard a strange whistling sound. It was getting louder. It almost sounded like something was...falling… He thought about it for a moment then turned his head upwards, only to see Fenton falling, looking directly at him with wide eyes, moving his arms in panicky gestures. Now, of course, Fenton falling wasn’t a problem on its own, or, at least, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but he was falling straight towards Wes at an alarming speed.

“Oh, you've gotta be shitting me” Wes mumbled, sprinting out of Fentons falling path and jumped, flopping onto the ground and rolling over to sit upright, just in time to see Fenton land not even two feet away from him. Before Fenton could even fully drag himself up and out of the new hole that was made in the ground, Skulker flew down and yanked Fenton up by the back nape of his suit leaving him dangling from the ghost’s vice-like grip.

“Any last words before I skin you, welp?” Skullder bellowed, a very hideous looking smile spreading across his robotic face as Fenton struggled to get out of the ghost’s hold.

“Screw you, Skulker” Danny threatened, trying to hide the fear that was going through his entire body, trying desperately to think of a plan, anything to get out of this situation. When he reached down to grab the thermos it wasn’t there, which caused him to panic more and look around for the object ...and there it was on the ground a few feet away...Danny was in trouble now.

Wes just sat there watching this scene play out and was getting ready to get up and leave since it wasn't his problem that Fenton was in trouble ...but as Fenton's eyes frantically searched for something he saw the true panic in them and saw what his eyes landed on..that strange thermos. 

Wes was having a sort of internal conflict on whether he should leave or not when a pained scream shocked him out of his thoughts. Skulker had just shot Fenton right in the shoulder green goo was now leaking from the wound. Wes then made up his mind he couldn't prove to everyone that he was right if Fenton actually got destroyed, so he crawled over to the thermos looking thing and copied the movement he has seen Fenton do before. He pointed it the murderous ghost and …..nothing happened.

“Really?” Wes groaned shaking, as if that would magically make it work. He was messing with the stupid thing when Skullker’s eyes found him and steadily approached, with Fenton still firmly in his grip.

“Who is this welp? A new human pet that bumbles around, aiding you in your pathetic endeavors?” Skullkered chuckled and the sound caused Wes’s hairs to stand on edge as he slowly looked up at the towering ghost. His eyes shifted to Fenton who was looking at him in complete confusion as to why he was still there and Wes couldn’t help but wonder the same thing.

Finally, at the moment Wes was about to run for the hills the thermos started to glow. He grabbed onto it with both hands trying to steady himself, and moved it towards Skulker’s direction. Said ghost got shocked and started screaming out in frustration as he let go of Fenton and was sucked into the container.

Wes just sat there in complete silence until he heard Fenton clear his throat. Wes looked up and Fenton looked back at him with an awkward smile, holding out his hand. Wes blinked at it before realizing Fenton must want his thermos back and he placed it in the teenage ghost’s hands. Apparently, that's not what Fenton meant by holding out his hand because he looked confused at it being placed in his hand and then held out his other hand to Wes.

That's when he got what Fenton was trying to do , he wanted to help Wes up. So, despite his better judgment, he grabbed ahold of Fenton’s hand and was swiftly pulled to his feet. An awkward silence passed between them.

“Um, thanks for the help,” Fenton said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh, no problem,” Wes dumbly replied. He was going to say he had to go and make a break for it, but Fenton beat him to it and flew off after hearing his name being called in the distance. 'Probably from Manson and Foley’ Wes thought, walking on the path to his house.

The whole walk there Wes went over everything that happened today four times, trying to piece together how this all could happen in just one day and how was he going to survive the rest of the year if this became a regular thing. There was also the fact that Manson and Foley saw him in the classroom when it all started and tried to corner him, though he wasn’t too worried about ruined plans, as technically Fenton did owe him one for saving his ass.

Wes made it to his house and walked up the stairs to his bedroom since his dad wouldn't be home till 6, and checking the clock it was only 9. Once in his room he flopped on his bed, being mindful of his aching arm, and stared up at the ceiling that was painted with a very beautiful galaxy image.

“Phase one; introduction to Fenton and his group is complete, phase two; befriend them begins tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and ibjust relized this chapter was longer then the other too so i guess thats a bonus for yall well enjoy the rest of your day/night/morning what ever time your reading this on this sleep eating site.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh It's not that better from what it was before but I at least tried so more of this will come hopefully sooner than later.


End file.
